1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to office computer work station equipment, and more particularly to an adjustable monitor arm for a PC (personal computer), CRT (cathode ray tube), or VDT (video display tube) monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a personal computer is expensive, its shared use by office personnel is desirable. However, moving a personal computer from desk to desk or to different locations on a table is not only time consuming, but dangerous since personal computers, being delicate pieces of equipment, are easily damaged if dropped. Further, sharing a desk is often inconvenient.
The components of the personal computer, such as monitors and keyboards, occupy much of the work space of a table top or desk top of the work station, and this too, is a problem.
Other problems associated with the use of a personal computer at a work station are glare on the monitor screen and difficulty of positioning the monitor for easy reading of its screen.
Various monitor arms have been introduced in attempts to solve these problems. However, these monitor arms suffer from shortcomings such as either no height adjustability or height adjustability features that are difficult to use. One known monitor arm requires the use of an Allen wrench to adjust its height. Another monitor arm has a cranking mechanism that must be cranked-up to adjust the position of its height. Still another known monitor arm uses spring means to adjust the position of its height, but grinding springs to get uniform tension is difficult.